power_rangers_fanon_wiki_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Powers From the Past
Powers From the Past is the first episode of Power Rangers: Dino Charge. This episode introduces the layout of the story including Sledge's army, the Keeper, and the Energems. Next: Past, Present, and Fusion Synopsis After the defeat of Sludge and Snide the children of the rangers are chosen to follow in their parents footsteps and defend the world from a Dino King that wants the Energems for himself to rule the world, but with the leader of the team being the daughter of the former red ranger. Story 65 million years ago On Earth Zenowing is stagger back as he's fighting lizards on his own while he's trying to save his friends Keeper and Heckly from the evil King Dragocon and his soon to be wife and son, but is quickly beaten by Dragocon as the King walks over to him Zenowing slashes at him hitting his face causing damage to his left eye and then Keeper opens a portal to the future and it closes. "Take the Keeper and that traitor to the ship we'll go into a long slumber till he appears again," Drago says as he gets into the dropship and the door closes and the ship flies off. (Theme Song) Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers In a world full of strife We must fight to survive Try to break the chains that divide! There is only one chance To take the right stance Hold tight, keep our power alive! Go, Go Power Rangers! Don't you ever stop! Go, Go Power Rangers! You will rise up to the top! Rangers forever, Dino Charge all together! Power Rangers, Power Rangers Power Rangers, Power Rangers Go, Go Power Rangers! Don't you ever stop! Go, Go Power Rangers! You will rise up to the top! Rangers forever, Dino Charge all together! Power Rangers, Power Rangers Power Rangers, Power Rangers Power Rangers Dino Charge! Episode 1: Powers from the Past 65 million years later In Amber Bay at a suburb an alarm clock is going off as a young girl turns over and turns it off and goes back to sleep, and then realizes what time it is and freaks out as she's running down the stairs and slides down the railing and flips and lands on her feet as she runs into the kitchen and looks at her mother. "You didn't wake me mother," Tina says as she looks at her mother while getting her protein bar. Shelby looks at her. "I did and you said five more minutes mom so I just let you sleep," Shelby says as she looks at Tina. Tina looks at her. "And you believed me, and I'm guessing Dad left early for a dig and won't be back till late tonight," Tina says as she looks at her mother as she gets her backpack. Shelby nods at her. "Your father misses Rexxy and is looking for Tyrannosaur bones have a great day as school you two," Shelby says as she looks at both Tina and Sarah as she looks at a photo of her, Tyler and the other rangers together. In orbit of Earth a ship flies by a satellite. Onboard the ship the cryotubes open and Dragocon emerges from it and stretches out as he's ready to rule the world in this century, as he looks at his general. "Send down a monster and search for Zenowing and destroy him," Dragocon says as he looks at the General. The General nods and head out with a squad of Lizards and a monster. At the Dig tour that Sarah, Tina, Ryan, and Chris are taking as they are taking the tour Tina hears something in the woods and goes over to the woods and looks around the woods and sees Zenowing staggering about. "Help me I need the Rangers," Zenowing says as he walks over to Tina. Tina helps him stand. "DAD, DAD!," Tina shouts as she's holding Zenowing up. Tyler, Chase and Riley see this and runs towards Tina and Zenowing. "Zenowing what happened to you?" Tyler says as he looks at his old friend. Zenowing looks at them. "Keeper was destroyed and Heckly was taken captive," Zenowing says as he looks at them. At Tyler and Shelby's house everyone is there except for Nicolas who was at a "private school". "Me, Keeper, and Heckly were restoring his world of Sentai six when Dragocon showed up h-he attacked Keeper a valiant warrior Keeper was but he was no match for his Dino might and he was destroyed from the last time I seen it, I'm just glad your lovely daughter was there to help me," Zenowing says as he looks at Tyler and Shelby and thanks Tina as well. She smiles. "Your welcome Zenowing," Tina says as she looks at him. He nods at her. "I need your kids to help with fight to protect the world if you refuse this offer I won't be offended by it," Zenowing says as he looks at Tyler, Shelby, Riley, Stephanie, Chase, and Kaylee. Tyler looks at him. "Our kids will help you Zenowing take care of them," Tyler says as he looks at his friend. Zenowing nods as he hands the four Energems he was able to grab before Dragocon bombarded the planet and they bonded with the four kids. "Come on guys the city needs the Rangers again," Tina says as she looks at them. They nod and they head for the city. In downtown Amber Bay the Rangers head to the city seeing Warriors attacking the people. "Come on let's go help them," Tina says as she looks at them. They run to the people that are being attacked. "Hey," Chris says as he blocks a warrior's sword from hitting a woman and he side kicks it in the stomach, and then starts fighting his batch of warriors and isn't doing so well. Sarah flips and then leg sweeps one of the warriors and then side kicks another one and flips one of them down to the ground and punches one down and then she starts falling back as they kick her around. Ryan has one of the warriors weapons and starts slashing at his batch of warriors and then he gets blasted away and hits the car and then he dodges a strike from one of them and opens the car door and kicks the door hitting the warrior. Tina side kicks a warrior down and then leg sweeps a warrior and then side kicks another one and sees her batch start firing their weapons and she flips and rolls and leaps over the cars and flips and hits the ground hard and she gets up and is backed up and as the Warriors surround them. "What are we gonna do?" Chris asked as he looks at Tina. Then Nick shows up and side kicks a warrior and flips and joins his friends. "Nick what brings you here?" Sarah says as she looks at him. He looks at her. "I heard that Amber Bay was under attack so I came back and was handed this from a talking bird," Nick says as he looks at Sarah showing them the Blue Energem. Tina smiles as she's happy. "It's Morphin Time," Tina says as she looks at her friends. Then five Dino Charge Morphers appear in their hands and the stone sheds off them and they smile. "Dino Chargers ready," The Teens shout. "ENGERGIZE HA, UNLEASH THE POWER," The five teens shout as they raise up their morphers and fired into the air and the five dinos appear and form into their suits and then their helmets. "It worked," Pink Dino Charge Ranger (Sarah) says as she looks at her new suit. The others are looks at their suits. "Tyrannosaurus Rex, Power Ranger Red!" Red Dino Charge Ranger (Tina) says as she poses. "Stegosaurus, Power Ranger Blue!" Blue Dino Charge Ranger (Nick) says as he poses. "Parasaur, Power Ranger Black!" Black Dino Charge Ranger (Chris) says as he poses. "Velociraptor, Power Ranger Green!" Green Dino Charge Ranger (Ryan) says as he poses. "Tricera Power! Pink Dino Charge Ranger!" Pink Dino Charge Ranger (Sarah) says as she poses. "DINOSAUR MIGHT, READY TO FIGHT POWER RANGERS: DINO CHARGE!" The teens say as they pose and the ground explodes behind them. The warriors aren't thrilled as the monster looks at them. "Are you done yet?" The monster asked as he looks at them. The Rangers are getting pumped. "Get ready cause it's about to get wild," Red Dino Charge Ranger (Tina) says as she gets ready to fight. Cast & Characters Dino Charge Rangers Villains Monster Trivia Notes Category:Series premiere Category:Episode Category:Dragonboy546